Being Creative
by fanfictionfan123456
Summary: Marinette has always been creative, even before getting the Ladybug miraculous, so why wouldn't she use that creativity to deal with the Lila problem?


Getting Creative: Marinette has always been a creative person, even before she became Ladybug, which just amplified what was already there. So why couldn't she use some of that creativity to deal with the problem that is Lila. This is how i think she could have handled things.

Marinette can pinpoint the exact second she fell out of love with Adrien Agreste, just like she can pinpoint the exact second she fell in love with him. It was not at the moment that he declared that it should be enough that the two of them knew that Lila was lying, oh no, she could understand that. After all, Adrien had been home-schooled before and this was his first time having friends, so it was right in character that he wouldn't want to make waves. No, it was just slightly after that when it hit Marinette like a ton of bricks that he had chosen to not stand up for her, to not even give it a try for the girl he considered a friend. That is when it hit Marinette that he wasn't the boy she thought he was, that was when she fell out of love. For when she considered it, how could she love a boy that wouldn't even try to lock down evidence with her of Lila's lies? Who wouldn't realize that for her, the lies were as devastating as if Lila were claiming that Gabriel Agreste's designs were her own? That Sure, it would be easily disproved, but the lie would still be just as devastating to the Agreste brand. Nobody would ever trust them again that designs were not stolen from someone else and passed off as a Gabriel original. And what of her other friends? How much were they going to be hurt when it turned out that Lila couldn't deliver on her promises? But he had decided the risk of Lila getting re-akumatized was too much of a bother to worry about those things. It saddened her that Adrien was such a coward, but then again should it really be that much of a surprise, after all Adrien had everything he ever wanted handed to him on a silver platter, what would he know about how real life worked?

After she had this world shattering epiphany, she had another. She wasn't Ladybug and Marinette, she was both, and both were creative. That's what she had to be in order to catch this fox she knew. That's what she was best at, taking the random that was thrown at her in battle and creating the winning solution. This, this was no different. Options began dancing in front of her eyes, like they did in battle. Then she saw it in it's glory, the spotted path. This was the path that would lead her to not just taking down Liar Lila, but to show her other "friends" what they had done wrong. So, she got to work...

(Tikki's Point of view)

From the moment i met Marinette i knew she and I were destined for one another. Sure, she made a few slip-ups in the start, but I could tell that she had that spark of creativity, that spark of something that just needed a little nudge, and after a few battles with Akuma that spark I saw grew into a blazing inferno. Marinette was not just creative with the random things her lucky charm provided, she had the spark of ingenuity to be able to see the best path out. Then, the whole thing with Lila had happened the first time. While i didn't agree with how she handled things, i saw that she had only the best interests of her friend and possible future lover at heart. She didn't want Adrien to be hurt. Then, Lila started in on her campaign of lies, causing Marinette to slowly lose the ones she called friends. I saw as my chosen's raging inferno quieted into a spark once again and I wanted nothing more than to take this Lila to task. How dare she make my chosen feel like this! Then, Adren told Marinette that it shouldn't matter that no one would believe Marinette about Lila's claims being fake, and that shouldn't it be enough that the both of them knew? I never wanted to smack one of Plagg's chosen so much as in that moment. Couldn't he tell how much pain Marinette was in? But no, the boy was so stuck on her as Ladybug that he failed to see that Ladybug and Marinette were not two people, but one amazing one that he was letting down. When Marinette got that look in her eye that said she was planning something, something like when she called for the lucky charm i knew she was on the mend, but that didn't mean i wasn't going to give Plagg a good talking to the next time i saw him.

(end Tikki's Point of view)

Step one of marinette's grand plan: Alya's Point of View

The next morning when Alya stepped into the classroom she was shocked to see Marinette sitting in the back, in her new seat, smiling at her.

"You're early, this is a first."

"I had some things to do, now if you'll excuse me, class is starting soon, you should head to your seat."

Alya couldn't believe the icy tone in Marinette's voice, but as Marinette had pointed out, class was going to begin any minute so she sat in her seat, and waited for the others, wondering just what was up with her best friend. Then something happened that no one was expecting. The giant screen the teacher used for lessons was showing an interview with Nadia Chalmack, but not just any interview. Nadia was interviewing none other than Ladybug!

"Ladybug, it's great to have you here, but i have to ask why now? You've always turned down my interview requests before.

"That was when i thought that the creator of the ladyblog had my best interests at heart. But after some soul searching i realized that i needed to have this interview with a professional and to clear up the air a bit."

"Well all right then, lets get this interview started."

"I'm an open book as long as you don't ask me anything regarding my secret identity."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, have you ever read a comic book before Nadia?" after seeing the woman nod, Ladybug continued, "I can not even allow a hint of my true identity come out and it's stressful but necessary for me, as you know as a superhero, i have a life apart from that, a life that would be in constant danger if anyone were to figure out who I am."

"Perfectly understandable ladybug. All right, how about this one then, a lot of people are asking, why don't you try to track down Hawkmoth?"

"I suppose its because we know that he's got more experience using his miraculous than me or my partner and i don't want to confront him until I'm sure that we are ready. If i just barge in, he could get off with a slap on the wrist. I want whomever Hawkmoth is to go down for a long time."

"Well how about this, why don't you work with the police to help track Hawkmoth down?"

"I guess I never considered it, but your viewers can be sure that I'll be stopping by the Police station to talk to them after this interview."

"Well ladybug I guess that just about wraps things up. Is there anything you want to say to the viewers out there?"

"Yes, first of all I want everyone to know that there is a young lady out there who's name I won't mention who is claiming to be my best friend and that I have saved her before. I am letting you know now that before this point i have never met the young lady in question and that i cannot let anyone be Ladybug's friend or even pretend to be mine. This is for your own safety. If Hawkmoth were to think I had friends, he would not stop targeting you or your family to get to me. This is why i cannot be friends with anyone. I would ask that the young lady in question please quit claiming your friendship with me."

"This has been Nadia Chalmack reporting."

Alya couldn't help staring, mouth open as the report ended. Ladybug wasn't friends with Lila and she hadn't even checked? That was going to look bad on the Ladyblog. But even worse, she had never considered the heroine's feelings before on why she didn't want to go to interviews, why she didn't want to be questioned about her identity. Alya had forgotten in her quest to be the best reporter she could be that Ladybug was a person, just like her, who probably had a family, just like her, that was just trying to keep said family safe. Oh god, what had she done?

End Chapter

Part one and Ladybug is starting the domino's falling with calling Alya out on her bullshit.


End file.
